


Heartache

by paparantieun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparantieun/pseuds/paparantieun
Summary: Songfic? One Ok Rock - Heartache; Seventeen's Soonyoung & Jihoon; [SUM] Saat Soonyoung dengan dinginnya meninggalkan Jihoon yang meringkuk menangis sendirian di taman setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya, bukan hanya dunia Jihoon yang hancur malam itu. Dunia milik Soonyoung juga. Bukan hanya Jihoon yang menangis pilu dengan berakhirnya hubungan itu. Soonyoung juga. [Posted at FFN]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi saat muter lagu One Ok Rock – Heartache berulang-ulang
> 
> Kalian bebas mengartikan dan membayangkan jalan cerita ini seperti apa^^
> 
> Selamat Membaca, Semoga suka^^

 

Soonyoung terkenal sebagai berandalan di kampus karena penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Jihoon terkenal sebagai murid teladan di kampus karena semua nilai sempurnanya. Sifat Soonyoung kelewat ceria dan berisik, tapi bisa berubah sangat serius dan keren saat menari. Sedangkan Jihoon terlalu serius dan berwajah galak, namun bisa tersenyum begitu manis setiap kali berhasil meyelesaikan sebuah lagu baru. Keduanya bertolak belakang, tak ada yang mengira mereka bisa berteman bahkan hanya tuhan yang tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi sepang kekasih.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah cukup lama pacaran. Hubungan mereka tidak terlihat mesra karena Jihoon tak suka. Tapi tak masalah karena Soonyoung tahu Jihoon mencintainya. Jihoon telah menjadi segalanya dan apapun akan Soonyoung lakukan demi Jihoonnya. Itulah mengapa saat ia tahu Jihoon dilanda kebingungan dan berbagai tekanan antara memilih mengambil tawaran studi musik di luar negeri –yang telah lama menjadi mimpinya, atau tetap tinggal karena tak mau berpisah dengan Soonyoungnya, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Soonyoung terpaksa menyakiti Jihoon. Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menangis karenanya. Soonyoung mengingkari ucapannya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi. Sooyoung berpikir ini merupakan jalan terbaik yang ia ambil demi masa depannya. Masa depan Jihoon. Tapi perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya seolah berkata lain.

* * *

 

**So they say that time takes away the pain**

**But i'm still the same**

**And they say that i will find another you**

**That can't be true**

Soonyoung terduduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di pojok belakang perpustaan kampusnya yang sepi. Ia terlihat memangku dagunya di sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk membalikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya.

Soonyoung sebenarnya bukan tipe mahasiswa rajin yang senang menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku seperti sekarang. Namun hal itu berubah sejak sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Soonyoung jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Tidak ada lagi Soonyoung yang terkenal ceria, supel dan berisik. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Soonyoung yang pendiam dan cenderung dingin. Semua energi yang biasa dimilikinya untuk menghidupkan suasana di jurusan ataupun kampusnya seolah terhisap habis entah kemana.

Soonyoung sering kali terlalu fokus dengan bacaannya hingga tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Seperti saat ini. Seseorang menarik kursi yang berada di seberang Soonyoung dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia sudah mencoba memanggil nama Soonyoung beberapa kali namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Soonyoung –yang begitu asyik dengan bukunya, dalam diam.

Tatapannya kepada Soonyoung menunjukkan perasaan sedih, khawatir dan terselip kerinduan di dalamnya. Soonyoung yang dulu merupakan salah satu partner in crimenya dalam menghidupkan suasana kini seolah telah pergi dan menjauh darinya. Jujur saja Soonyoung yang kalem terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan, tapi ia lebih menyukai Soonyoung yang akan melakukan tingkah-tingkah lucu hingga gila sekali pun bersamanya. Ia merindukan senyuman secerah bunga matahari milik Soonyoung.

"oh.. Seokmin? Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Soonyoung yang telah menyelesaikan bacaan bukunya dan baru menyadari ada orang lain yang duduk di hadapannya.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar, "entahlah aku tidak ingat" jawabnya asal.

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan bersalah, ia tahu jika Seokmin menjawab seperti itu berarti dirinya sudah cukup lama berada di sana dan sudah pasti Soonyoung tidak mendengar saat Seokmin memanggil namanya karena ini bukan hal yang pertama kali terjadi.

"maaf aku—" belum sempat Soonyoung menyelesaikan perkataannya, Seokmin sudah memotongnya duluan. Seokmin memang tidak pernah suka melihat Soonyoung yang memasang wajah bersalahnya seperti itu.

"jadi... Berapa buku yang kau baca hari ini?" Tanya Seokmin. Setengah bercanda dan tidak benar-benar peduli.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk 3 buah buku yang tergeletak di meja di hadapannya. Seokmin hanya mengangguk-angguk dan meraih salah satu buku. Sementara Soonyoung merapikan kertas tugas yang tadi sempat ia kerjakan juga di sana.

"oh iya, kau ikut malam ini?" tanya Seokmin sambil membuka-buka buku ditangannya dengan asal.

"entahlah... kurasa ikut. Aku masih sayang nyawaku," jawab Soonyoung. Seokmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Tangan Seokmin kini sampai pada halaman terakhir buku yang digenggamnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah kartu yang mencatat nama siapa saja orang yang pernah meminjam buku tersebut dan mata Seokmin mendarat pada satu nama. Itu adalah nama yang sama yang juga tertulis pada buku-buku yang sebelumnya di baca Soonyoung, saat Soonyoung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi penghuni perpustakaan. Nama yang sama yang takkan pernah bisa Seokmin gantikan seberapa besar pun usahanya. _Lee Jihoon_.

* * *

 

**Why didn't i realize**

**Why did i tell lies**

**Yeah i wish that i could do it again**

**Turning back the time, back when you were mine... All mine**

Soonyoung merapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya. Melindunginya dari hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sana. Mengecek keberadaan teman-teman yang sudah memaksanya untuk bertemu di taman di malam selarut ini.

Suasana taman itu memang tidak sepi karena sedang ada sebuah festival musik yang diselenggarakan di sana. Alasan itulah yang digunakan teman-temannya untuk mengajaknya keluar dari balutan selimutnya yang nyaman dan malah melawan dinginnya cuaca malam itu.

**From: Jeonghan hyung**

**Soonyoung-ah... Ayo kita pergi ke festival musik di taman kota. Kita berkumpul jam 22.00 di depan kolam air mancur..**

**Aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan jika kau berani membantah kau tahu sendiri akibatnya.**

**Sampai jumpa^^**

Soonyoung membaca lagi pesan yang dikirimkan Jeonghan, salah satu senior yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya sejak masa sekolah menengah atas dulu. Meski Jeonghan terlihat baik dan perhatian dari luar namun sebenarnya Jeonghan mempunyai sisi lain yang begitu menakutkan menurut Soonyoung. Itulah kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa membantah permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Jeonghan. Meskipun ia tahu Jeonghan bukanlah orang yang jahat dan Soonyoung juga tahu bahwa Jeonghan begitu peduli pada dirinya.

Soonyoung memandang jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 21.39 sebelum kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Masih ada beberapa puluh menit sebelum waktu janjian yang di tentukan Jeonghan. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sembari menikmati festival itu sendirian.

Ada berbagai bazar yang menjual bermacam-macam benda dan makanan ringan. Taman yang biasanya hanya dipenuhi oleh anak-anak ataupun orang tua kini disulap menjadi sebuah tempat yang banyak dikerubungi juga oleh para remaja berbagai usia.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah sampai di bawah salah satu pohon yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian bazzar dan festival. Soonyoung menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang tumbuh kokoh menjulang. Beberapa potongan kenangan berkelibat di kepalanya. Kenangan yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan meski sudah berusaha sekuat apapun.

" _aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini" suaranya terdengar tegas dan dingin. Sementara sosok dihadapannya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya._

" _apa maks— ... Tapi.. Kenapa, soon?" Ia bisa melihat sosok rapuh dihadapannya sekuat tenaga mengendalikan emosi serta airmata yang rasanya bisa tumpah kapan saja._

" _tidak ada alasan khusus... Aku hanya bosan" jawabannya terdengar acuh dan tak peduli._

_Hancur sudah pertahanan itu, sosok di hadapannya menangis tersedu. Terdengar begitu pilu. Emosi yang sendari tadi coba ditahannya pecah tak terkendali hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat._

_Soonyoung tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana dan ia pun berjalan pergi. Menulikan diri dari seruan pilu di sela-sela isak tangis yang memanggil namanya. Memohon kepadanya untuk tetap tinggal._

* * *

 

**It's so hard to forget**

**Getting worst as the pain goes by**

**Yeah it's so hard to forget**

**What do i do in all of this life?**

Soonyoung memperhatikan tingkah teman-temannya yang terlihat begitu bersemangat malam itu. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Soonyoung tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya seperti sekarang ini. Sepercik rasa rindu muncul dalam hatinya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Soonyoung pelan. Begitu pelan hingga Soonyoung hampir saja melewatkannya, namun Soonyoung kemudian berbalik. Bibir yang sebelumnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman di wajah Soonyoung kini berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"hai, s-Soonyoung?" Suara itu sangat pelan apalagi diantara kerumunan orang-orang dan hentakan musik yang menggema di tempat itu, namun bagi Soonyoung suara itu terdengar begitu keras dan jelas.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang Soonyoung ucapkan. Bibirnya seolah telah direkatkan dengan lem yang begitu kuat. Soonyoung hanya memandangi sosok di hadapannya dalam diam. Soonyoung tahu hal ini membuat orang itu tidak nyaman namun tubuh dan pikiran Soonyoung sama sekali tidak bisa berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Saat akhirnya bibirnya dapat terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, suara lain yang terasa asing di telinganya terdengar begitu hangat menyapa sosok dihadapannya.

"Jihoon-ie... Aku mencarimu" seru sesosok pria asing yang kini merangkul pundak Jihoon mesra. Soonyoung mengenali wajah itu. Wajah yang sama yang ia lihat di taman pada hari ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengurungkan niatnya untuk berucap dan hanya terpaku memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi di hadapannya. Dalam hati Soonyoung bersyukur saat Jeonghan dan teman-temannya yang lain menyadari kehadiran Jihoon –dan-entah-siapa-itu-yang-bersamanya. Jihoon segera tenggelam dalam pelukan dan obrolan hangat penuh kerinduan dari teman-temannya yang lain sementara Soonyoung berjalan mundur perlahan.

Soonyoung memusatkan perhatiannya pada grup band –entah apa, yang saat ini tengah membawakan sebuah lagu di atas panggung yang cukup jauh di hadapannya. Soonyoung tidak benar-benar menikmati penampilan itu, ia hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Meski sesungguhnya dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat bahwa Jihoon sesekali berusaha mencuri pandang kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak Soonyoung mengerti.

Belakangan Soonyoung sadar, ia tidak pernah mengerti Jihoon. Tidak pernah. Itulah mengapa Soonyoung menyakiti Jihoon. Karena Soonyoung tidak mengerti atau menurut apa yang orang-orang katakan, Soonyoung tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti.

Yang Soonyoung lakukan hanya melarikan diri. Lari dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 

**You and all the regret**

**I tried and hide the pain with nothing**

**I'll never be alive with no more you and i**

**I can't forget the look in your eyes**

_Soonyoung dapat mendengar dengan jelas isak tangis Jihoon. Seberapa kerasnya pun usaha Soonyoung untuk menulikan diri dari rintihan dan seruan Jihoon padanya ia tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas._

_Soonyoung tidak sanggup jika harus terus berada di sana. Melihat bagaimana orang yang dicintainya hancur karena dirinya. Melihat bagaimana dunianya runtuh._

_Setiap langkah yang diambilnya saat pergi menjauh dari sosok Jihoon menimbulkan rasa sakit yang begitu tak tertahankan. Ia merasa seolah hatinya diremas dengan kuat. Ia bahkan seolah kehilangan udara untuk bernafas karena kini paru-parunya terasa begitu sesak._

_Tidak. Soonyoung tidak sanggup. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Ia akan mati jika terus begini. Soonyoung tak mau kehilangan sumber kehidupannya. Soonyoung tak mau membiarkan dunianya runtuh._

_Soonyoung berbalik dan berlari menuju tempatnya meninggalkan Jihoon tadi. Namun seperti yang pepatah katakan, penyesalan selalu muncul terlambat. Ya, Soonyoung terlambat. Ia melihat Jihoon masih menangis di tempat yang sama. Namun kini tidak lagi sendirian. Ada orang lain yang tengah merengkuh Jihoon. Soonyoung tidak mengenali orang itu, namun kenyataan bahwa bukan dirinya yang memeluk dan menenangkan Jihoon saat ini cukup membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat._

_Tak ada yang dapat Soonyoung lakukan. Ia tidak berhak marah atau pun cemburu. Karena ia lah yang telah membuat Jihoon menangis. Ia lah yang telah melukai Jihoon. Ia lah yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya._

_Demi Jihoon, pikirnya._

_Bodoh!_

_Keadaan Soonyoung jauh dari kata baik saat Jeonghan menemuinya di apartemen tempat tinggal Soonyoung beberapa hari kemudian. Jeonghan geram karena Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak pernah menghubunginya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat tinggal Soonyoung._

_Jeonghan sangat marah saat ia menemukan Soonyoung yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya dengan suhu badan yang begitu tinggi. Keadaan apartemen Soonyoung juga berantakan dan tidak tertata._

_Jeonghan marah. Ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Jeonghan tahu segalanya, namun ia tidak pernah mengira Soonyoung akan menjadi seperti ini._

_Jeonghan marah. Ia sudah memperingatkan Soonyoung bahwa keputusan yang diambil Soonyoung bukanlah keputusan terbaik. Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti Jihoon dan Soonyoung sendiri. Tapi Soonyoung keras kepala._

_Jeonghan marah. Karena semua yang terjadi sama seperti yang ia takutkan. Soonyoung telah menghancurkan hati Jihoon yang juga menghancurkan hati Soonyoung sendiri di waktu yang sama._

_Jeonghan marah, sangat marah. Karena ia begitu menyanyangi kedua temannya ini. Dan Jeonghan tak menyukai keadaan saat ini yang mana kedua orang yang berharga baginya itu perlahan sama-sama hancur dihadapannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya._

* * *

 

**So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

**All this pain in the chest, my regrets, and things we never said oh baby**

**So this is heartache? So this is heartache?**

**What me meant, what we said that night... Why did i let you go? I miss you**

Soonyoung memilih untuk berdiri agak di belakang teman-temannya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya. Sesekali teman-temannya akan mengajaknya bicara atau sekadar bertanya basa-basi yang dibalas Soonyoung sekenanya saja. Suasana hatinya tidak terlalu baik. Tapi ia ingin menghargai undangan Jeonghan dan memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama teman-temannya yang lain, menonton pertunjukkan musik yang sebenarnya Soonyoung tak tahu apa jenisnya.

Soonyoung baru kembali ke apartemennya pada dini hari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya selama 3 tahun terakhir. Soonyoung di sambut oleh kegelapan begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyalakan penerangan apapun. Sebelumnya Soonyoung tidak menyukai kegelapan dan kesunyian seperti saat ini, namun entah sejak kapan gelap dan sunyi justru menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Soonyoung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Tubuhnya lelah namun matanya sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam. Sama sekali tidak ada suara yang terdengar hingga ponsel di dalam jaketnya bergetar.

Dengan malas Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk. Ternyata itu adalah foto yang dikirimkan Jeonghan di grup yang berisi Soonyoung dan teman-temannya yang lain. Foto itu merupakan foto yang diambil beberapa saat sebelumnya di festival yang mereka datangi.

_**Kita harus lebih sering berkumpul seperti ini~** _

Kalimat itu tertulis dibawah foto yang di kirimkan Jeonghan. Soonyoung tersenyum miring sekilas membacanya. 'kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, hyung' batin Soonyoung.

Ia memperbesar foto yang di kirimkan Jeonghan dan memperhatikan setiap wajah yang ada di sana.

Tidak.

Sebenarnya tidak semuanya. Perhatian Soonyoung hanya terfokus pada satu orang dalam foto itu. Orang itu terlihat tertawa begitu riang sampai-sampai kedua matanya seolah tenggelam dan hanya menyisakan garis lengkung di wajahnya. Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengelus wajah dalam foto itu dengan ibu jarinya. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di kedua mata Soonyoung, dengan lembut ia berbisik "Aku merindukanmu."

**-fin-**

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
